1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting device power sources such as those included within light-emitting diode (LED) lamps, and in particular to a control circuit for an LED lighting device power source that is powered from a LED string controlled by the control circuit.
2. Background of the Invention
Lighting control and power supply integrated circuits (ICs) are in common use in both electronic systems and in replaceable consumer lighting devices, e.g., light-emitting-diode (LED) and compact fluorescent lamp (CFL) replacements for traditional incandescent light bulbs.
In order to power LED lighting device from a typical AC power line voltage, the AC power line voltage must somehow be reduced to the relatively low voltage required by the LEDs in the lighting device. One manner in which the reduction is accomplished is to connect the LEDs in series to form a string, which is then supplied from a greater supply voltage. The greater supply voltage is generally provided from a switching power converter that controls the current provided to the LED string and also generally performs some voltage conversion to an intermediate voltage supplied to the LED string. The control circuits that operate the switching power supply typically also require a power supply voltage much less than the voltage of the AC line voltage. The power supply voltage is typically generated from a linear power supply. Generating the controller power supply voltage from the typical linear power supply wastes energy and adds some complexity to the circuit.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a LED lighting device that has improved energy efficiency and/or reduced complexity.